custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Secular Boundary
Secular Boundary was a Mark V Jaeger. History Early Years In early 2029, the PPDC creates a new series of advanced prototype Mark V Jaegers known as the Second Stage Series to succeed their previous generations, which were all mostly outdated and obsolete. Secular is one such unit and was initially tested at the Torrington Base by sisters Chloe Westenfluss and Angela Westenfluss and other cadet. The unit was later transferred to the Sumatra Shatterdome. It again battled against Rogue Jaegers two times. During the second battle, the sisters fought against Jillian Johnson and her Iron Sandrock, whom she is able to defeat. Chloe eventually launched a solo sortie against orders at a factory run by Giovanni Capello. Uprising When the rogue Drones attacked the Sumatra Shatterdome in 2035, Secular Boundary was going along the perimeter as part of her routine patrol. Rather than waiting for back-up, Chloe and her partner decided to engage the drones in close quarters until the rest of the fleet was online. One drone charging for the jaeger bay was stunned by a punch to its head; it hurtled backwards and toppled onto the ground, suddenly, a barrage of missiles from the drones disabled it's Quel Raptors and blasted away chunks of it's torso. As the pilots were reeling from the pain feedback, a drone leaped onto the Jaeger's right arm and shredded its Equipment Cloak. Two more drones destroyed the Murasame Blade, and began hacking at the Jaeger's plating. Soon, the Arc Capacitor burst open, disabling key systems and rapidly overheating the Jaeger. An AH-2 Lacerator pushed aside all the other Drones and ripped into the Jaeger's left leg until it was mangled. Secular's upper torso was viciously gouged out by the Lacerator's claws and heat wires. The pilots' screams were interrupted as the AH-2 dug its claws into the conn-pod, ripping it open amid a shower of scorched metal, the Drone screeching and shredding as it decimated the Jaeger under it's claws. Most of it's limbs were ripped off and tossed away, while the dismembered torso was used as a weapon as drones attacked the rest of the Jaeger fleet. It's leg was later used by Onslaught Barbatos as a makeshift weapon against the Drones. A few hours later, rescue crews found Secular's ravaged conn-pod to recover the pilot's. They were shocked to find out that Angela was alive, suprisingly intact. However Chloe's corpse had been brutally dissiected and strewn across the Conn-Pod in an unrecognizable state. Features The almost excessive range of the sensor on the Secular is possible only because it is a test machine. The unit’s offensive and defensive capabilities are balanced throughly. It does not even have the minimal level of body armor required for a Jaeger, but the lack of armor improves the suit’s search capabilities by 30%, as there is reduced interference with the sensors. The Jaeger was also equipped with 'Quel Raptors' which were remote weapons based on Exo Starfall's Drones which the pilots could control through their brainwaves via the Drift. Category:Jaegers